club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Rewritten Wiki:Community Vote
The Wiki's Community Vote page is made to hold all kinds of votes. For past votes, see here. ---- When a vote is held, you will be allowed to sign your username, using four tildes ~~~~ ---- Each vote will be published in this way: (0) :Suggested by and confirmed by For (0) Against (0) Comments Nominee Notice: After being nominated, you can enter reasons on why you should be nominated next to the "nomination sentence". A vote closes when 4 days is up. The vote difference is calculated by the number of votes "for" subtracted by the number "against". The user option with the most vote differences wins. Voter Notice: You must vote in either "For" or "Against". If you vote in for, you have to sign underneath the "For" heading. To do this you have to type this in: #~~~~ After you have signed it, you must change the number in the brackets up by 1. (e.g. if it was at 3, it means 3 people have already signed it. Change it to 4 when you sign it.) This is also the same with the number by their name. If you vote for, you must also increase the number beside his or her name by 1. Please remember to use "#" instead of the usual "*", because it numbers the votes making it easier to count them. You can also remove your vote. If in any case you change your mind, do not remove your vote completely, just strike it out and move it to the back of the list. Please discuss with an administrator before creating a new vote! ---- Please create votes under this line: ---- Better Puffle Infobox Images (0) :Suggested by Seth4564TI and confirmed by Russelthedog (Ends May 12th) I think the current Puffle infobox images are bland, and don't really show off a good look of the Puffle. I think they should at least be changed to an artwork of the Puffle (By artwork I mean the Puffle drawings as seen in the Adopt a Puffle catalog). For (4) #Seth4564TI Azarath, Metrion.. Zinthos! 02:22, May 8, 2019 (UTC) #Theindiancat (talk) 03:15 May 8, 2019 (UTC) #Gxrgeouswift (talk) 09:57 May 8, 2019 (UTC) #MCAeiara (talk) 05:56, May 9, 2019 (UTC) #Picklethewolf (talk) 12:25, May 10, 2019 (UTC) Against (4) #Rock23872 (talk) 02:38, May 8, 2019 (UTC) #PerapinCPR (talk) 02:52, May 8, 2019 (UTC) #Vinetra2 (talk) 09:55, May 8, 2019 (UTC) #Funky Fighters (talk)10:01, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Comments *The gold and rainbow puffles don't have official art in CPR, and I spent a lot of time getting those images smh -Rock23872 (talk) 02:45, May 8, 2019 (UTC) **We don't need the images for the Gold and Rainbow Puffles because they aren't even available. Also, your images would still get used in the gallery below, I'm sure. Azarath, Metrion.. Zinthos! 02:47, May 8, 2019 (UTC) *If you vote against, at least put a comment why, because I cannot think of any good reasons why this wouldn't be good. Azarath, Metrion.. Zinthos! 14:54, May 8, 2019 (UTC)